Stupid Commercial Holiday
by Vee22
Summary: "I hate Valentine's Day," CC grumbled. "Stupid commercial holiday." Can an unexpected date change her mind?


"_God, _I hate Valentine's Day," CC Babcock grumbled as she poured herself some coffee. "Stupid commercial holiday."

"You know, for once, I'm with you, Miss Babcock!" Fran declared, looking up from her half-finished pint of ice-cream. "It's _pathetic _how women define their self-worth based on whether or not they have a date for Valentine's Day. I say, we should just go dancing and forget it even exists!"

"Really?" CC asked in surprise. It was the first time that _anyone _had asked her to go somewhere on Valentine's Day and despite her haughty don't-care attitude, she couldn't help feeling just a teeny bit pleased. Even if it _was _Nanny Fine.

At least that meant she wouldn't be home alone, eating take-out Chinese and watching talk shows...

"That's not a bad idea, Nanny Fine," she said casually. "Maybe we _should _do something together. We could even have dinner afterwards! I know the most divine little sushi bar in Greenwich Village..."

At that moment, Niles walked into the kitchen, holding a cordless phone.

"Telephone for you, Miss Fine," he said politely. "It's Jeff the policeman. He wants to know if you're doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Oh, my God!" Fran squealed. She looked up to the heavens and blew a kiss upwards. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As the nanny danced happily out of the room, CC stared morosely at her coffee. Somehow, she knew that their 'single ladies' date wouldn't be happening now.

_Why does this always happen to me? _she wondered glumly. _How could I have sunk this low? I can't believe I just got dumped by Nanny Fine!_

"Niles, make me a drink," she said grumpily, pushing away her coffee. There were some things that caffeine just couldn't cure.

"Happy hour doesn't start until you get home," the butler retorted smartly, a twinkle in his eyes.

CC was not in the mood for their usual banter. "I'll take a Jack Daniels. Actually, make it a double."

Seeing the openly vulnerable expression in CC's normally icy blue eyes, Niles refrained from uttering the insult that had come to mind. Instead he made the drink that she had requested and silently handed it to her.

She finished it in a matter of gulps and then stared blankly up at him. "Another."

"Drinking yourself to death isn't going to make tomorrow any easier, you know," he said mildly. "How about something to eat, instead? I've got some freshly baked apple pie."

She hesitated, thinking of the sweet relief another whiskey would bring her. But then she remembered that she would have to suffer the consequences of it afterwards... and the second drink didn't sound nearly as enticing.

Besides, although she'd die before she'd admit it to him, Rochester made a pretty decent apple pie...

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly.

Niles presented her with a white china plate topped with the largest slice of apple pie she had ever seen. She tentatively took a forkful and immediately wanted to groan out loud.

His pie was like an aphrodisiac for her senses – it was attractive to the eye and the rich aroma of warm apples, cinnamon and a faint dusting of icing sugar made her yearn for more. The feather-light pastry danced on her tastebuds and made them feel _alive._

"Was it good?" Niles asked as she greedily scooped up her last forkful of pie.

"Mmmph," she mumbled, not wanting to swallow that last delicious mouthful.

Niles chuckled. "You see? Apple pie beats whiskey as a remedy any day. Now, what's the matter? Did a blind date steal your stereo again?"

"I _wish," _CC said bitterly. "I haven't had a date in... hell, I don't even know how long it's been. I guess it'll be another night in front of the TV watching reruns of Seinfield."

CC instantly wished that she could take back her words. She had no desire to appear vulnerable in front of _Niles _of all people. That sneaky butler was sure to take and twist her words against her somehow.

She looked up apprehensively, expecting to see a smirk or an expression of pity on the servant's face. She saw neither of those things. Instead it looked almost like... understanding?

"I know what you mean, Miss Babcock," he said quietly. "For what it's worth, you're not the only one who's used to spending Valentine's Day alone."

"Yeah, but that's because you're too busy cleaning toilet bowls to go out and have a good time!" CC cackled.

Niles' eyes grew cold. "I thought you'd understand, Miss Babcock. Surely you, of all people, should know that a job doesn't fulfil all your needs."

"I'm sorry," CC quickly apologised, realising that she'd been afraid of Niles laughing at her vulnerability and instead she'd done it to him. "Boy, are we a couple of losers, huh?"

The butler didn't reply, and instead turned away for a moment.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, Miss Babcock?" he mumbled. But his voice was so low, that CC had to strain to catch the words.

"What did you say?"

He groaned. "Oh, _please _don't make me say it again. That's just cruel."

"No, seriously, I didn't hear what you said," she insisted.

Niles slowly turned around to face her. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night, Miss Babcock?" he asked clearly, enouncing every word with precision. There could be no mistaking what he had said now.

CC flushed. "What, you and me? Have dinner together? On Valentine's Day?' she sputtered in surprise.

"Why not?" Niles asked. "If they can grow an ear on the back of a mouse, surely you and I can go out to dinner and be civil to one another."

CC folded her arms. "Despite the fact that I don't have a date tomorrow," she said coolly. "I am still a Babcock and you are still a _butler. _Domestics and socialites just don't mix. Give me _one _good reason why I should go out with you tomorrow night."

Niles' lips curled into a smirk. "Because you were about to go on a date with a woman who thinks that Puccini is a kind of spaghetti."

CC sighed. The man had a point.

"Pick me up at six," she said grudgingly.

**...**

"Oh, Miss Babcock, I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to bail out on our date," Fran said apologetically. She preened in front of the hallway mirror as she held up a pair of gold hoops to her ears.

"Turns out that Jeff wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night. He was so sure I'd be busy that he was afraid to call earlier. Isn't that cute?"

"Oh, it's not a problem _at all, _Nanny Fine," CC said nonchalantly. "After all, it so happens that _I _have a date tomorrow night too."

"Get out of town!" the nanny exclaimed, looking shocked. "How did ya manage to find a date so quick? I was only on the phone for five minutes!"

CC would _not _admit that the butler was taking her out on a sympathy date.

"Oh, I have ways and means, Nanny Fine," she said instead, smiling mysteriously.

"You do mean a real date, don't you?" the nanny inquired doubtfully, as she switched from gold hoops to simple diamond studs.

CC rolled her eyes. _Why had she even considered going out with Nanny Fine tomorrow night? Niles was starting to look like a better prospect by the second._

"Yes, Nanny Fine, I do mean a real date," she said through gritted teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and figure out what to wear."

"Hey, I could help you with that!" Fran offered, her eyes lighting up at the opportunity to give the blonde a makeover. "Seriously, I've got some stuff you would look _great _in!"

CC was about to refuse. She and Nanny Fine didn't exactly have the same taste in clothing... not to mention the same figure.

But then she paused. The vivacious brunette might not be all that sophisticated, but judging from the way Maxwell and all those other men panted over her, she _did _know what men liked in women.

And what was the worst that could happen, anyway? If she didn't like what the nanny had to offer her, she just wouldn't wear it tomorrow night. Simple.

"Alright," she acquiesced with a deep sigh. "Let's see what you've got, Nanny Fine."

**...**

Niles took a last glance at his reflection in the mirror of the limousine. Alright, so Mr Sheffield hadn't exactly said he could borrow the car, but it wasn't like the man would even notice it was gone. He was too busy fuming over Miss Fine's date with Jeff and ranting on about how she deserved much better than a policeman.

He straightened his tie nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous about going on a date with CC Babcock, anyway. It wasn't as though this was anything _serious..._

He had put a lot of thought into the date, though. It was fun having the chance to plan a Valentine's Day date for a change. He hadn't been able to do that for such a long time...

The elevator took him up to Miss Babcock's penthouse apartment and he knocked on her door.

Niles almost didn't recognise the woman standing at the door and hazily wondered if he'd come to the wrong apartment. But no, Miss Babcock definitely lived in the penthouse and there was only _one _penthouse. Could he have gone to the wrong building?

"Close your mouth or you'll get flies in it."

No, it was definitely the right building.

But that meant...

Niles managed to close his mouth, but inwardly, he was still gaping with astonishment. That couldn't be Miss Babcock – the tall, elegant beauty in a blue silk sheath that hugged every curve of the figure that was normally hidden beneath demure business suits and tailored blazers.

He gulped silently. He had never noticed just how long her legs were before.

"Well, are we going or what?" she questioned, but he could tell that she was pleased to have floored him.

He managed to find his tongue at last. "These are for you," he said quietly, bringing his hand out from behind his back.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought CC's eyes glistened as she accepted the bouquet from his hands.

"Orchids are my favourite," she whispered in awe. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Niles said with a shrug.

It wasn't, really. He knew that Miss Babcock liked to smell the fresh flowers he arranged in the Sheffield's hallway each day and he'd noticed that she lingered especially over the orchids.

"Well, this is starting off well," she said approvingly as she put the orchids in a vase of water. "Now where are we going tonight, Belvedere? I hope it's not burgers and fries because as you can see" – she gestured at her silk dress – "I got all dressed up for this."

"Wait and see," Niles said with a wink as he escorted her to the lift.

**...**

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the limo. "Does Maxwell know you've borrowed that?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Niles said smoothly. "I just thought my date should have some nice transportation. It _is _Valentine's Day, after all."

CC nodded and grinned. "Another tick for you, Benson," she said approvingly. "Who would have known that you'd make such a great date?"

She scanned him briefly. "Did you also borrow that suit from Maxwell?"

Niles chuckled softly as he fingered the charcoal-gray suit that he wore. "No, this is mine," he said quietly. "I only bring it out for special occasions, though."

"Well, I like it," CC said honestly. She wasn't used to seeing Niles in anything other than what she privately thought of as his 'servants' uniform' and she realised that he actually scrubbed up quite nicely.

_It was amazing what a well-cut suit could do, _she marvelled silently. _But no, if she was honest with herself, it wasn't the suit that made the man. Even the most expensive suit couldn't look good if a man didn't have something to start off with. _

She'd never realised just how blue Niles' eyes were – a vivid, disarming blue that was highlighted by the blue silk tie he was wearing. For the first time, she realised that they were actually colour-coordinated and she secretly wondered if Nanny Fine had tipped Niles off as to what she would be wearing.

She smoothed down the sides of her silky sheath. She would _never _have imagined wanting to wear any of Nanny Fine's clothes, but she'd been pleasantly surprised by this one.

"_I haven't actually worn it yet", the nanny had confessed. "I only bought it 'cause it was on sale. But it's not much good for me – it's too long for me and it doesn't really work with my hair. But it would look stunning on you, Miss Babcock."_

_CC hadn't been expecting much. She hadn't even really looked at the dress. She just figured she'd put it on and let Nanny Fine see it and then tell her it didn't really suit her after all. Then she'd go home and pick out an outfit from her own wardrobe..._

"_Miss Babcock, you look gorgeous!" Fran exclaimed. "Oh, you look just like I always knew you could look – sometimes it takes a dress to do that!"_

_CC had been equally stunned by her own reflection in the mirror. The dress fit her like it was made for her. It was comfortable, yet elegant... chic, yet understated..._

_And from the look on Niles' eyes earlier, s_he mused, _he'd been pretty impressed with the dress too._

She felt like Cinderella.

"We're here!" Niles announced as the chauffeur pulled up to the kerb.

CC allowed the chauffeur to help her out of the limo. Once she was out, she stared in surprise.

"Maxim's?" she exclaimed. "We're having dinner at Maxim's?"

"Oui, mademoiselle," Niles replied coyly, offering her his arm as they walked towards the restaurant.

CC was in a daze. "But how... how you could ever afford to come _here?"_

Niles grinned. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

**...**

"The food looks amazing," CC murmured as she glanced at the menu.

She felt a bit apprehensive, though. It was one of those restaurants that didn't list their prices on the menu and she didn't want to embarrass Niles by ordering something that was bound to be out of his financial league.

"I'll have the onion soup," she said meekly when the waiter came around.

Niles looked at her in surprise. "Just the soup?"

"I'm not that hungry," she fibbed, ignoring her growling stomach.

In truth, she'd starved herself all day to make sure she fit into the dress. She wasn't just hungry, she was _famished._

Niles eyed her sceptically and began speaking to the waiter in rapid French.

CC was astonished. She'd learnt French too, at boarding school _and _finishing school, but she couldn't speak with Niles' obvious fluency.

"You speak French?" she uttered, amazed, as the waiter bowed slightly and left the table.

"My mother was French," he replied with a smile. "She speaks English well, but inevitably reverts to her native language when she can."

CC shook her head in wonder. She'd thought she knew all there was to know about Niles, but she had to admit that the man kept surprising her.

When their orders came, CC was astonished as the waiter laid a beautifully arranged platter of roast duck in front of her, as well as the onion soup.

"I didn't order that!" she protested, although her eyes had lit up in delight at the sight of the food. She was worried that Niles would think she had taken advantage of his generosity that evening.

"_I _ordered it," Niles corrected. He smiled kindly at her. "It's the specialty of the house. If you can't finish it, I'll help you out."

CC was blown away by his thoughtfulness.

As predicted, the duck was delicious and CC didn't have much difficulty in finishing it, along with her soup. Niles had ordered a seafood linguine and steak for himself and he too enjoyed his food.

Between bites, the two began to talk. It was though there was an unwritten rule that they wouldn't insult each other tonight, and they managed to have a very good conversation.

By the time they'd finished dessert, CC was actually sorry that their date was drawing to an end.

She excused herself to go to the powder room and freshen up her makeup.

When she came back to the table, a short, portly man was sitting with Niles and the two were laughing and talking excitedly.

CC's eyes widened as she realised who the man was – it was Maxim himself, the owner and head chef of the restaurant.

"Delighted to meet you, my dear," he said cheerfully as Niles introduced them. "You've got a good man here – you'd better hold onto him!"

"How do you two know each other?" CC asked curiously, choosing to ignore Maxim's comments.

Maxim laughed. "You mean he hasn't told you?" He slapped Niles playfully on the shoulder. "This man is the reason I have a restaurant! He saved my life ."

"Oh, no, it wasn't anywhere near that dramatic..." Niles protested, looking embarrassed.

Maxim shook his head with finality. "Ah, you are too modest! Let me tell your pretty companion what you have done for me."

CC listened, amazed, as the owner of one of the finest restaurants in Manhattan proceeded to tell her the story.

"Niles was saving up to become a barrister, you see," Maxim explained. "And I was saving up to own a restaurant. The two of us did our hospitality training together, but we had bigger dreams than anyone else could ever have imagined. Niles had saved enough money to go to law school and also to do vocal training on the side with one of the best and most expensive vocal coaches in the country. Meanwhile, I almost had enough money to start off a very small restaurant. Everything was perfect."

His eyes grew misty. "But then there was a horrible accident. – a fire at my family's home. My parents both died in the fire and then my brother and sister received third-degree burns. I was the only fortunate one – I was not in the house at that time."

"What did you do then?" CC asked softly, but she had a feeling she already knew.

"Niles _gave _me all the money he'd saved to help pay for my siblings' operations," Maxim replied. "It was his only chance to be something more than a domestic – to show Britain the talent that he had. And he gave it up – just to help my brother and sister. He even helped me out with the restaurant."

He brushed a sudden tear from his eyes. "As soon as my restaurant became successful, I gave the money back to him – but it was too late. He had already resigned himself to being a butler."

He put his arm around Niles. "I will _never _forget what this man has done for me."

**...**

CC was very quiet during the drive home.

"Penny for your thoughts," Niles said awkwardly as they exited the elevator and walked towards CC's door.

She turned to him, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I can't believe you did that," she cried softly. "I can't believe you gave up your _future _for someone else. All those times I've teased you about being a servant... I had no idea what you turned your back on, just to help a friend."

"He would've done the same for me," Niles said staunchly. "He's one of my best friends and I know he would've done the same."

"I'm not sure about that," CC said quietly. "It takes a pretty special man to be that unselfish."

Niles swallowed hard as he looked into CC's misty eyes. There was something unfamiliar in her eyes – it wasn't the disdain or condescension that he normally saw there.

It was admiration, mixed with a soft, tender-hearted expression he had long since forgotten existed.

Could it be _love?_

His silent question was answered when CC suddenly put her arms around him and lowered her lips on his.

The effect was dizzyingly explosive.

Minutes later, she took his hand and pressed it to her lips. "Will you stay?"

"Are you sure?" he said quietly as she led him towards her bedroom.

She smiled. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

**...**

One evening had changed everything.

CC wondered how she could have been so blind. How had she gone so long without noticing the loving, generous man that lay beside her?

She'd been blinded because of what she had been taught about status and position.

Now she knew that there were other things which were more important than material wealth and one's place in society. Things like a good heart, an unselfish soul and _love._

"Happy Valentine's Day," Niles whispered softly as he held her close.

She smiled back at the man who possessed all of these important attributes... and more. She would have to remember to thank Nanny Fine for 'breaking their date'.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Niles."

_**Author's Note: I know that I'm supposed to be focusing on My Fair Butler but couldn't resist a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Please review if you enjoyed this – I could be persuaded to write other one-shots! ;)**_

_**And whether you're single or in a relationship, I hope you all have a very happy Valentine's Day! xo**_


End file.
